Savior
by ChiyoChi-Yamamoto
Summary: Hidan/Oc Oneshot. Nickel was a problem child. She did grow up in the city, afterall. Full Summary inside. AU


**A/N: This is a very much AU fic about Hidan and My oc, Nickel FujiNakata. I hope you enjoy it! It will have two or three chapters, cause it is a very long one shot. Mild language.**

**Summary: Nickel was a problem child. She did grow up in the city, after all. She never really knew her father, it was like a hit and run,. He took what he wanted from her mother, and left, leaving her and her older brother Mask. But Mask being at college, no one is home to stop Nickel's mother from her drunken rampage. So she takes refuge after a fight at her best friend Hidan's house.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or anything affiliated with it besides this story, Nickel, Mask, and a piece of oreo I stole from my mom. and chinchi**

**B E G I N **

**

* * *

**

Mask's real name was Link FujiNakata. But, me and his friends call him Mask because he always wore what I called a 'mugger mask'. Mask and I loved eachother, very much. But right now, he was overseas at college. So, it was just me and my mother. Dont get me wrong, I loved my mom and all, but we didnt exactly get along.

Which I guess leads us to now. I stood on the porch of my best friend, Hidan's, house. Hidan is in 12th grade. When I was in kindergarden and he was in 1st grade, he saved me from a frickin huge cat. And, if you hadnt guessed, I was terribly allergic, and I hated them like hell. Ever since, we've been best friend.

By now, I was sure Hidan was used to me standing on his doorstep. And, I was right. I cant count how many times I had crashed at his when my mum had a few to many drinks, or we got in a fight. This time was different.

I tightened the scarf around my neck. I checked my reflection on the glass window, and adjusted my sleeves to hide the bruises.

I knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a blue haired female. I plastered a thick fake smile on my face, and asked," hi, Im here to see Hidan, is he here?" She smiled and moved the door so I could come in and yelled behind her, " Hide! Company!"

Hidan came from the living room, and dropped his soda that he held when he saw me. I truly couldnt blame him, I had dissapeared for a while when my mom moved us to Florence'. Which was really stupid, since we could barely afford the apartment we had now.

"Nicky!" He said, loudly, and made a move to hug me, before I punched his shoulder. "You know the rules, I dont DO hugs!" He pouted before smirking, he'd be damned if he allowed me to win and said," You still hit like a girl." I smirked and retorted," I am a girl. What's your excuse?" He groaned, and I laughed pulling his ear as a way to get him to move. I walked into the living room, and I saw. The damndest. Thing. 5 boys struggling to stay up in a game of twister, and 4 (one being a toddler) using the spinner. " Yo idiots! Get your frickin arses over here." The blonde playing twister smirked," Hidan? Censoring his cuss words? Wow, who the hell died?" Hidan flipped him off, causing the toddler that Konan had now picked up to bite his finger.

"OW! Damn baby! Plus, we got youngins with us." I glared, "Hidan, I curse all the fucking time, and im only one year your junior you dipsick." Hidan pouted, and we all laughed. "Anywaaaaay, Nickel, what are you doing here?" I reeeaaaallly hated it when he used my full name." Well, mom got pissed, and kicked me out, the uuze (A/N: Pronounced: You zhe)" He smirked, ruffling my black hair, and turned towards the others. "Guys this is Nickel Haruhi FujiNakata. She's been my best friend for a long time. Nick, this is Deidara, Pein, Idio-Tobi, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame. And konan's Bro, Chinchi." Chinchi was only about four.

"Babysitting?" She nodded. Hidan looked at the clock. It was around 8 AM. "It's getting kind of late, maybe we should come back over tomarrow." Sasori spoke up. They all agreed, filing out of the house, some walking some (Tobi) skipping, and 2 being piggy back ride (Chinchi on Konan on Pein). I found out earlier that Pein and Konan were together.

"NIGHT!" Hidan and I yelled, before shutting the door.

A/N: YAAAY CHAPTER ONE OF ... 2 or 3.

I hope you enjoy, R&R, no flames pliz!


End file.
